The present invention relates to preparations with deodorizing action, and more particularly to deodorizing preparations which comprise the zinc salt of ricinoleic acid and at least one amino-functional amino acid, salt and/or derivative thereof. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.